Embracing the Inevitable
by AprilFlowers12
Summary: This was my LOM response paper based off of a book I had to read for my online class. Jace is 11 years old when he unexpectedly dies, this is the story of his death from his big sister Mel's point of view. A ONE SHOT about living in the moment, enjoying the present to the fullest and embracing the inevitable. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


**A.N. So here's my little story and please leave reviews to tell me what you think. I'm also thinking about expanding the story and going into details about Mel's life post Jace's death, so if you like the story and want more let me know. **

**ALL HUMAN**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters, I'm just borrowing them! :) **

**WARNING! CHARACTER DEATH! (If you haven't figured it out already) **

* * *

Eleven years. That's quite a long time depending on the situation…eleven years of marriage, a happy couple with two children in a loving home, eleven years of employment, starting off as a mere assistant and by year eleven being promoted to the CEO of the company, eleven years of friendship, where during that time the friends got into an argument that dragged on for four years only to be reunited with a bond stronger than ever; however, when one hears eleven years of life a shocked and disappointed reaction is made. It's hard to grasp the concept of one so innocent and full of inspiring promise barely being able to taste or understand the pleasantry that is life. However, it's amazing just how many memories one can make in eleven years. If people took time to appreciate every minute of every day with loved ones, experience new things, and live life to the fullest eleven years can seem like a lifetime. It's been 65 years now…since my little brother passed away. He was eleven years old and I remember it like it was yesterday…

***_flashback***_

"Ughhh…I can't wait to get out of this hell hole!" It was an early Wednesday morning and once again my annoying little brother raced into the bathroom, effectively slamming it right in my face. He knows that it takes me forever in the mornings to get ready and anytime I oversleep even a mere 10 minutes past my alarm he sees it as an opportunity to get under my skin.

"Jace! Hurry up, I'm going to be late AGAIN!" I banged on the door repeatedly even though I knew by now the only way he was going to let me in if I gave him something in return.

When Jace was born eleven years ago, I was six. I couldn't wait to have a cute little baby around the house, someone who I could play games with and tell all my secrets to- the ultimate best friend, however, I was ignorant to the antics of newborns. Let's just say I formed a rather strong irritation towards him within the first week of him being home from the hospital. As he got older, around four and five, I just about lost my mind. It was like I had my own personal stray puppy gifted from the devil himself. He would follow me around EVERYWHERE; I could never have a moment to myself. My parents thought it was adorable and even encouraged it…traitors. Now though, I am 100% convinced Jace is evil and in some other life I was bad and this is my punishment. Don't get me wrong, I love my little brother and we have our moments when we are actually civilized and I can slightly see his human form (he IS my brother after all), but overall, especially on days like today, I see him as the bane of my existence.

"You know the drill Melissa! What do I get if I let you in?" Jace finally says behind the bathroom door.

"Fine! We can go to the park after school today and fly your new kite." I knew I had him before I heard the burst of delight through the door.

Two weeks ago was Jace's birthday and my parents went all out. The party was nice and all but what really excited him was the gift I bought him. There was a commercial for this new, exclusive kite and I instantly knew he would love it. Even though we are constantly fighting, when we do get along we're really close. He tells me things he would never tell anyone else and I listen and give him the best advice I can…it's a rare occasion but seeing as it was his birthday I got the kite and his reaction didn't disappoint. Unfortunately, for the past two weeks, including his birthday, it's been raining like crazy so he has had no time to test out his new toy but today the sun was out and shining and I wanted him to get some use out of the darn thing since I paid for it. I was snapped out of my daze when the door burst open and out came Jace hugging me and saying 'thank you' a billion times. I briefly hugged him back and sprinted into the restroom with some hope that I would make it to school on time.

When I finally made it to school, I found myself thinking about my life throughout the day. My memories were filled with happy times like when my parents, Jace, and I went on our big family road trip. We traveled across the country for one month, stopping at various amusement parks, beaches, and malls- every teenage girl's fantasy. I've never had so much fun in my life and I know it's a moment I'll never forget. I also, think about the time we were snowed in the house and we made forts everywhere and had a sock ball war- the girls against the boys. Those are only a few of the memories I reflect on and I know I'll make more.

It was the middle of 6th period when my mom showed up to the school. I was doodling on my homework when the teacher called me out of the class. At first I thought I was in trouble for not paying attention in class, but when I saw my mother with tears in her eyes I knew something was horribly wrong.

_Beep…Beep…Beep… _We were at the hospital and it was five days since my mom showed up at the school.

Since my brother is in elementary school, they have recess everyday right after lunch. This day was no different, after lunch the entire 5th grade population swarmed outside. Jace was with his friends and they were by the big oak tree at the end of the playground. They decided to have a race to see who could climb the tree the fastest. Jace always had a fascination with trees and climbing…he was a small guy, haven't reached puberty yet, and climbing trees always made him feel strong and powerful. At the end of the race Jace won but as he was climbing down he lost his balance and grabbed on to the nearby telephone wire. It was a live wire and as soon as his hand made contact with it he was electrocuted. Thankfully, he let go in time not to be electrocuted to death but it was long enough to knock him into a coma and leave him in critical condition. The ambulance came and rushed him to the hospital and four days later they pronounced him brain dead. During those four days when he was in a coma I came in and talked to him.

"Hey Jace, its Mel…I'm not really sure if you can hear me or not but I just wanted you to know how much I love you little bro. Even when we fight, it's only a type of fight I can have with you alone because that's what brothers and sisters do. I know you're going to get better and as soon as you are well enough we are going to try that new kite out. Stay strong little bro and keep fighting."

I came a few more times after that just keeping him updated in sports and any TV shows I knew he liked just to keep talking to him. It gave me hope. Once they told us he was brain dead, I knew we lost him. Right before we took him off of life support I said one last thing.

"I love you Jace, don't be afraid to let go…be brave." And with that he was gone.

*** _end flashback***_

You know that really cliché saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone', well I've never heard a more truthful statement. Since my brother's death I saw how much time was wasted and is wasted every day. We get so busy that we forget to appreciate the small things in life and overlook the fact that we could be gone any minute of any day. After Jace died I wasn't the same person I vowed to live every day to the fullest because I understood more than ever how our days on this Earth are limited. I started to appreciate every smile, every laugh, and every breath. Now, I'm 76 years old, traveled the world, got married and had four beautiful children- 3 girls and one boy whom I named Johnathon Christopher or Jace for short. My children are all grown now with children of their own and I'm the happiest I've ever been because I'm living in the moment. However, I've been sick for some time now and I feel myself getting weaker every day, I realize my time is approaching and I can say with confidence I'm ready. As I think back to when I was 17 years old, and Jace and I were fighting 24/7, I remember the kite I got him for his birthday. I kept it with me, after I got past my angry phase, as a reminder of the good times we had together. Reaching under my bed, I pull out the kite, grab some helium balloons we have for my grandson's birthday a few hours from now and head outside. I tie a balloon on either side of the kite and right before I let it go I kiss the kite…

"I love you Jace, forever and always…see you soon baby bro" and with that I let the kite go and watch as it floats away chasing the sunset.

* * *

**A.N. Sooo what did you think? Feedback, I need feedback and don't forget to let me know if you want more! Also let me know if you want to read the inspiration behind the story...I'm thinking I'm going to post it anyway but if you want to read it I'll post it sooner. **

**Thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
